modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6135
17 sierpnia 2011 10 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6134. « 6135. » 6136. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Brooke dowiaduje się, że Liam uratował Steffy życieW domu mody "Forrester", Ridge, Brooke i Taylor dyskutują o tym, jak Liam ocalił od śmierci Steffy. Ridge obwinia Billa o pogorszenie stanu umysłu ich córki, która zdezorientowana poślizgnęła się w wannie, uderzając się w głowę. Taylor próbuje usprawiedliwić interesowanie się przez córkę żonatym mężczyzną, ale Brooke uważa, że Steffy "miała swój haczyk głęboko w mężu jej siostry”. Taylor stwierdza, że Bill naprawdę kochał Steffy, ale Brooke zaznacza, że nie był on w stanie odmówić młodej i pięknej kobiecie, która owinęła go sobie wokół palca. Ridge próbuje załagodzić kłótnie obu byłych żon. Taylor chwali Liama za uratowanie jej córki i sugeruje, że on i Steffy nawiązali niesamowitą więź, która rozwinęła się po traumatycznym przeżyciu. Brooke sugeruje, że Steffy wciela w życie schemat, wedle którego przechodzi od żonatego mężczyzny do jego wolnego syna. Taylor stwierdza, że Liam uczynił jej córkę szczęśliwszą i sprawił, że stara się ona myśleć pozytywniej. Logan przypomina, że Liam jest zakochany w Hope i jest przeciwna ewentualnemu zbliżeniu ku sobie młodego Spencera ze Steffy. Brooke oświadcza, że nadszedł czas, by Steffy ułożyła sobie życie bez żonatego mężczyzny ani jego syna. "Powtarzam, Taylor, nie pozwolę, by Steffy weszła pomiędzy Hope i Liama", oświadcza Brooke. thumb|300px|left|Hope zastanawia się, czy Steffy jest zainteresowana LiamemW domu mody "Forrester", pracownicy firmy przygotowują salę pokazową dla linii "Hope for the Future". Hope zajmuje się oświetleniem, które kontroluje również Jake. Gdy Oliver robi Hope zdjęcia, zjawia się Steffy. Oboje witają się z nią, zaś córka Taylor wyraża zadowolenie z faktu, iż żyje. Wyznaje, że została przebadana przez lekarza, który wykluczył wstrząs mózgu. Jest wdzięczna Liamowi, który ocalił jej życie. Po wyjściu Olivera, Steffy chwali przed Hope jej chłopaka. Wyznaje, że ona i Liam byli przeszli przez zmieniające życie doświadczenie. Wspomina, jak Loganowie zawsze mówili o losie i przeznaczeniu, ale nie wierzyła w to, dopóki sama nie otarła się o śmierć. Steffy chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest Liam, gdyż pragnie się z nim zobaczyć. Czuje się gotowa na nowe wyzwania, ponieważ doświadczenie bliskiej śmierci sprawiło, że zaczęła dostrzegać pewne rzeczy inaczej - zwłaszcza Liama. Hope próbuje zakwestionować uczucia Steffy jako wdzięczność, tłumacząc to przypływem tlenu i adrenaliny po przeżytym wypadku, ale Steffy zapewnia, że to coś znacznie więcej. Stwierdza przed Hope, że serce Liama bije dużo szybciej niż jej, po czym stara się opisać uczucia, które towarzyszyły jej podczas odzyskiwania świadomości. Hope przerywa rozmówczyni i ze złością stwierdza, że Steffy brzmi tak, jakby chciała całe doświadczenie porównać do uprawiania seksu. Steffy przeprasza za swój przejmujący ton i chce odejść, ale Hope każe jej wysłuchać tego, co ma do powiedzenia. "Liam ocalił Twoje życie, ale przypominam Ci, że to mój chłopak", oznajmia Logan. Dodaje, że Steffy znów próbuje grać w znaną grę polegającą na prześladowaniu jej partnerów. Steffy zaprzecza temu zapewniając, że jest inną osobą niż była przed wypadkiem. Wyjaśnia, że cała jej miłość do Billa, gorycz i gniew odeszły od niej. Forrester oświadcza, że zamierza być szczęśliwa, ponieważ Liam uświadomił jej, że na to zasługuje. Obie dziewczyny spierają się również w sprawie Ridge'a i Brooke oraz o tym, jak los przyciągnął ich do siebie. Hope ze złością przypomina Steffy, że ojciec Liama wysłał syna do niej tylko dlatego, by ten dostarczył właścicielce klucz. Steffy daje Loganównie do zrozumienia, że Liam będzie chciał od niej czegoś więcej niż tylko długich spacerów i kolacji przy świecach. Uznaje, że choć Hope nie chce tej samej reputacji seksualnej co siostry Logan, jej decyzja wyśle Liama prosto w ramiona innej kobiety. "Liam będzie mój, zanim się zorientujesz", sugeruje Steffy. thumb|300px|Bill i Liam wymieniają się radami odnośnie SteffyW domu na klifie, Liam informuje ojca, że uratował Steffy życie. Bill dziękuje synowi za to, na co ten prosi ojca, by obiecał, że będzie trzymał się z daleka od Steffy. Zapewnia, że rozumie, iż ojciec będzie martwił się o byłą kochankę, ale prosi go, by nie ingerował bezpośrednio w jej życie. Bill uświadamia sobie, że Liam chroni Forresterównę. Młody Spencer wyznaje, że otworzył Steffy oczy na pewne sprawy i pragnie ona od swojego życia więcej niż związku z żonatym mężczyzną. Chłopak jest pewien, że Steffy w końcu zapomni o Billu. Spencer zauważa, że jego syn brzmi tak, jakby interesował się Steffy. Liam zaprzecza i dodaje, że jest zakochany w Hope. Bill stwierdza, że on i Steffy dzielili bardzo głębokie uczucia, które prędko nie znikną. Po wyjściu ojca, Liam otwiera zdjęcia "Forrestera", przypatrując się fotografii z udziałem Steffy. Wraca pamięcią do pocałunku z Hope, a następnie do pocałunku ze Steffy po jej uratowaniu. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Oliver Jones Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Jake Maclaine